


The Prey Of The Wolfpack

by orphan_account



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Multi, Orgy, Parasites, Sex Slave, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupo & Bertha capture Claire and turn her into their sex slave after injecting her w/ an NE8 parasite</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prey Of The Wolfpack

The Prey Of The Wolfpack

By Taijutsudemonslayer

 

Resident Evil Operation Raccoon City

Lupo/Karena LesProux

Bertha/Michaela Schneider

Claire Redfield

Chris Redfield

AU

Rating (M)

Romance

Lupo & Bertha capture Claire and turn her into their sex slave after injecting her w/ an NE8 parasite

**Lupo/Claire/Bertha**

Chapter 1

Claire Redfield lay unconscious in a heap after Bertha snuck up behind the redhead and knocked her out with a Nerve Chop. Lupo fired her machine gun at the wave of advancing undead, the Wolfpack Squad Leader cut down twenty or so reanimated corpses while Bertha picked Claire up and followed Lupo through the sea of corpses.

Lupo and Bertha make it to the lab and obtain an NE8 Parasite, Bertha lays Claire down on the exam table then Lupo injects the parasite into Claire. Claire's eyes pop open, she looks around at Bertha and Lupo.

"Who are you two?" Claire asked.

"I am Mistress Karena and this is Mistress Michaela." Lupo says.

The three women exit the lab, they find the armory where Claire is outfitted with the same uniform and weapons payload that Lupo carries.

 

 

 

 

　


End file.
